nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels
Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (also called SMBTTL and known as Super Mario Bros. 2: For Super Players in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe) is the Japan-exclusive sequel to the well-known Super Mario Bros.. It uses the same basic game engine as Super Mario Bros., with different level designs and a handful of new concepts. Rather than having one or two player modes, there are Mario and Luigi modes (only being a single player mode). In this case, Luigi jumps higher and farther than Mario, but has less traction and is slightly slower. The game was never seen in North America until Super Mario All-Stars was released in 1993, which included a remake under the title Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Nintendo of America originally deemed this game too difficult and too much like the original to sell well in Western countries, so in order to prevent the early series being associated with frustration and staleness, it adapted Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic and released it as Super Mario Bros. 2. This game (known as the "Western" Super Mario Bros. 2) was later released in Japan under the title Super Mario USA. The first time this game was released outside of Japan was its remake in Super Mario All-Stars, where it gained its title Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels in 1993. Then, as part of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, it was redone and renamed Super Mario Bros.: For Super Players. The original unaltered release was not available worldwide until the debut of the Virtual Console, over two decades later. Story The story of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is identical to the first game and is said to be set in a "parallel world" to it.Japanese Virtual Console website King Koopa has invaded the Mushroom Kingdom with his forces, having transformed the inhabitants into inanimate objects and kidnapped Princess Peach, the only person who can undo the spell, so Mario and Luigi set off to save them. Gameplay Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is divided into 13 new worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom, each of which have four levels like in Super Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi have to get to the end of the level by jumping over various gaps and avoiding or defeating the members of the Koopa Troop on their way. The Mario Bros. can use several platforms (some of them collapse when Mario or Luigi lands on them), stairs in the level, as well as Jumping Boards. There are also Warp Pipes along the way, some of which Mario can enter to visit various secret coin rooms before returning to the level, a bit further ahead than when he left. At the end of each level, a castle stands with a flagpole nearby. When Mario reaches the flagpole, he takes down the enemy flag and enters the castle, completing the level. The higher the spot that Mario hits the flagpole, the more points he receives. Unlike Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels does not have two-player mode in the game. Mario or Luigi has to be played alone. Mario retains the same abilities as Super Mario Bros., but Luigi returns with the ability to jump higher than Mario can (which is retained in Super Mario Bros. 2 and some other Mario games). On the downside, Luigi has slippery traction, so he could prove to be unruly at times. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels includes the same enemies from Super Mario Bros.: Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Buzzy Beetles, Koopa Paratroopas, Bullet Bills, Hammer Bro.thers, and leaping Cheep Cheeps. All these enemies can be defeated when Mario jumps on them once, except for Koopa Troopas and Buzzy Beetles, which now run faster than in Super Mario Bros. and hide in their shell when jumped on, which Mario can kick to defeat other enemies and hit blocks or Brick Blocks. Koopa Paratroopas lose their wings and fall to the ground when Mario or Luigi jumps on them. Other enemies include Piranha Plants (including new red Piranha Plants, which have replaced green ones in later games) found in pipes, the Spiny-throwing Lakitus and the Hammer Brothers. There are a few levels which take place underwater. In the water, Mario can swim freely from the top to the bottom of the screen. The enemies in underwater levels are Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps, with the inclusion of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Buzzy Beetles, Koopa Paratroopas, Hammer Bros., Lava Bubbles, Fire Bars and Piranha Plants; Mario can only defeat these creatures by shooting them with fireballs. In some levels, Bloopers are found floating in the air. Mario or Luigi can get special power-ups out of ? Blocks or, uncommonly, Brick Blocks. Most of the ? Blocks in which Mario can find these items are visible, but some are hidden and only become visible when hit from below. With the Super Mushroom, he turns into Super Mario. As Super Mario, he can survive the hit of an enemy one time, at the cost of turning back to Small Mario. He may also destroy empty Brick Blocks by jumping beneath them. Lost Levels introduces a tricky opposite versions of the Super Mushroom, the new Poison Mushrooms, which injure Mario or Luigi by simply touching one. Additionally, he can also get the Fire Flower. With the Fire Flower, Super Mario turns into Fire Mario, which allows him to shoot fireballs at enemies to defeat them from a distance. With the 1-Up Mushroom, he gains a life; he can also get an extra life by collecting 100 coins. With the rarest item of all, the Super Star (which can only be found in Brick Blocks), Mario turns invincible for short of time and can kill enemies by touching them. If Mario takes a hit or Poison Mushroom while Small, falls down a pit, or if the Time Limit runs out, he loses a life and restarts the level. The point where Mario continues depends on his progress through the level before getting defeated; either from the beginning, or at one of several invisible "checkpoints" throughout the level. The fourth level of each world plays inside a castle. They are usually filled with Fire Bars and Lava Bubbles. At the end of a castle level, Mario is confronted with a fake Bowser in Worlds 1 - 8, 9, & A - D and the real Bowser in World 8. To defeat a fake Bowser or the real Bowser, Mario has to either touch the axe to destroy the bridge, causing either the fake Bowser or the real Bowser to fall into the lava, or hit Bowser with a number of fireballs, which produces the same result and reveals the true forms of the fakes. After defeating a fake Bowser, Mario frees one of the seven Toads from the castle, at which point they say their iconic sentence: "Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!" and Mario proceeds to the next world. At the end of the castle in World 8, Mario or Luigi frees the grateful Princess Peach and completes the adventure. Unlike the first game, there are hidden worlds to discover. Playing through the game without warping forward takes the player to the Fantasy World. Completing the game eight times also unlocks Worlds A-D, with Princess Peach waiting to be rescued from a fake Bowser (the actual Bowser in Super Mario All-Stars version) in the last level. Characters Playable *Mario - After Mario learns that the Princess has been captured by Bowser, he goes straight off to save her. In the game, he will be able to jump very high, throw fire balls, run fast, and face tons of enemies. *Luigi - Luigi is almost the same as Mario, except he jumps about a block higher and slides much farther. Major Non-Playable *Princess Peach - In the game, Princess Peach will get kidnapped by Bowser, and taken into his castle. Mario will then have to go through 8 worlds to save her. *Toad - Different Toads will be captured and taken into the first 7 castles waiting for Mario to come and save them. They explain that Princess Peach is in another castle, which led to a long-running joke throughout the series. *Bowser - Bowser has taken control of the Mushroom Kingdom, and kidnapped all of the residents other than Mario and Luigi. Now the brothers will have to defeat Bowser to bring back peace to the land. *Fake Bowser - Fake Bowser's will appear at the end of every world other than 8, 9, and D. They are regular enemies with Bowser disguises on are to fool you. Enemies *Koopa Troopa - A turtle-like enemy that can be a projectile if jumped on first. There are two types of them, a green one and a red one. The green ones will run off the edge while the red will stay put on the platform he is on. If you jump on them and then leave them like that, they will come back out of their shell. *Koopa Paratroopa - A flying Koopa Troopa that will jump up and down. Like the regular Koopas, these are either red or green. The green ones will jump off the edge while the red ones will jump back and forth on the platform he's on. *Goomba - The most common enemy that will only try to run into you. They will sometimes attack in groups, where you will be able to kill them all while jumping once. *Lakitu - Lakitu's are Koopas that sit atop clouds throwing Spinies at you. *Spiny - Spinies are the enemy that Lakitus throw at you. They are red Koopas that have spines on their back, meaning that you can't kill them by jumping on them. In fact, they'll harm you if you jump on them! They can be defeated by a Koopa or buzzy beetle shell, fireball, or running into them while invincible. *Buzzy Beetles - A fire-proof beetle that is like a Koopa Troopa, except the only way to kill it is to knock it off an edge, hit it with a shell, or to ram into it while in possession of a Starman. *Piranha Plant - A carnivorous plant that will pop out of pipes trying to bite you. There are red kinds, and green kinds. The green ones will stay in their pipe if you're right next to it, while the red ones will still come in and out. Red Piranha Plants will come in and out after the start of World 4. *Bullet Bill - A bullet that will be shot out of a cannon toward you. *Hammer Bros. - A pair of Koopa brothers that will throw hammers. Even though you will usually find them in pairs, they will also sometimes fight solo. *Cheep Cheep - A fish that will try to swim into you, or just swim on a certain path. *Blooper - A squid that will try to swim into you, or try to fly into you. *Podoboo - A fire ball that will pop out of lava. Items *'1-Up Mushroom' - Once you find a 1-Up Mushroom, you will have one extra life. *'Coin' - Coins are scattered through out almost every level. Once you find and collect one hundred of these, you will have an extra life. *'Fire Flower' - Once your Super Mario, you will be able to find Fire Flowers inside blocks. Once you do, you will be able to shoot fire balls out of your hand. *'Normal Block' - These are brick blocks that can be crashed through if your Super Mario. *'Poison Mushroom' - A mushroom that is poisonous will kill small Mario or turn Fire Mario or Super Mario into small Mario. *'Starman' - Once you find a Starman, you will become invincible for a short amount of time. *'Super Mushroom' - Once you find a Super Mushroom, you will be able to crash through blocks, you will also have more energy as well. *'Warp Pipe' - Warp Pipes lead you to other areas. Types of Levels Note: These are the types of levels that were in the original game, and not the remakes. Some of the remakes include a snow world, and others. *'Overworld/Grassy' - The main types of levels are the grassy ones, or overworld. The sky is blue, the main platform are brick blocks and grass, and there are trees. The common enemies here are Goombas, Paragoombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Lakitus, Spinies, Bullet Bills, Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, and Koopa Paratroopas. *'Underground' - Underground areas are dark, and feature many secrets such as getting above the ceiling, and the warp zones. Every sprite in here has a blue or other darker color, including Mario. There are tons of blocks, which means its a good idea to be Super Mario in here. Common enemies include Buzzy Beetles, Koopa Troopas, Goombas and Piranha Plants. *'Underwater' - Underwater areas are very blue, and have a lot of coral and water plants. This is the only area where the gameplay increasingly changes. Instead of running and jumping, Mario will now swim. Common enemies are Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps. Other enemies included are Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas. *'Lava/Castle' - Castles, or lava areas, will be the last type of level in each world. In these areas, there will be many lava pits, and castle bricks surrounding you. Common enemies include Podoboos, Bowser, and Fake Bowsers. Enemies included are Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, and Buzzy Beetles. *'Bridge' - The bridge levels feature a huge outside bridge, with occasional grassy platforms. Common enemies include Cheep Cheeps, Koopas, and Goombas. *'Mushroom Platforms' - These types of levels take place on many different types of huge mushrooms. The common enemies include Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Lakitus, Spinies, Bullet Bills and Paratroopas. Other enemies included are Bloopers. *'Dark Overworld' - Sometimes, the grassy/overworld will be nighttime. This does not effect the gameplay in anyway. The common enemies include Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Lakitus, Spinies, Bullet Bills, Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, and Koopa Paratroopas. *'Clouds' - Sometimes, you will be able to go to a cloud area, which is on clouds. Here, there are many coins, and absolutely no enemies whatsoever except one last Koopa at the end of the level. Stages Secret Stages Warp Zones The warp zones are included as follows: Positive Warp Zones *World 1-2 - Going above the ceiling to warp to World 3, going past the exit and the two pipes to warp to World 2, and entering the pipe past the goal and going past the last pipe to warp to World 4. *World 5-1 - Climbing a vine and entering the bonus stage by the clouds or going past the goal to warp to World 6. *World 5-2 - Going above the ceiling to warp to world 8 and going past the exit to warp to World 7. *World A-2 - Going past the exit to warp to World B. *World A-3 - Going past the goal to warp to World C. *World B-4 - Entering the last pipe to warp to World D. Negative Warp Zones *World 3-1 - Entering the first pipe to the bonus level and exiting the level or going past the goal to warp back to World 1. *World 8-1 - Entering the underwater area and exiting to warp back to World 5. Remakes and Re-releases The game was originally going to be released as Super Mario Bros. 2 on the Nintendo Entertainment System. Though, after a test audience deemed it "impossible", Nintendo decided to scrap the game's North American release, followed by the European release. Later, Nintendo released Super Mario Bros. 2 to the international audience, based on Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic for an easier game to suit the international audience more. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was eventually released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in the compilation game pak, Super Mario All-Stars. The graphics and sound were updated, using Super Mario World's graphics engine. This version was slightly edited, replacing all Goombas in worlds A-D with Buzzy Beetles, similar to the worlds in Super Mario Bros. ''after completing world 8-4. Worlds A-D can be accessed after clearing world 8-4 only once, rather than eight times as in the original. This version also allowed the player to save, and would start over at the beginning of whichever world the game was last saved on. ''The Lost Levels also was released on the Game Boy Color as an unlockable game in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, under the title Super Mario Bros.: For Super Players. Like Super Mario Bros., the game is based on the original. To unlock this game, the player has to score 300,000 points or more in Super Mario Bros. Also, the player is allowed to save at any time, like in Super Mario All-Stars. This version had more notable changes, the winds are omitted, with the gaps shortened to allow Mario to cross them without needing the wind, and Luigi does not jump higher than Mario. Also, worlds 9 and A-D are omitted from this version. The game was finally released as a part of the Famicom Mini, the Japanese equivalent of the Classic NES series for the Game Boy Advance under the title Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2. It was nearly identical, though the graphics were compressed for the widescreen format, and the sound quality was less clear, as the emulator for the game was less than perfect. However, no intentional changes were made and it plays virtually the same as the original. Twenty-one years after the original release, the original version finally saw a release outside Japan, on the Wii's Virtual Console for the Wii. Wii Shop description Originally released in Japan as Super Mario Bros.® 2, this game has previously made only brief cameo appearances in the Western hemisphere. Now available on the Virtual Console in all of its original splendor, Mario fans will appreciate the familiar look and feel of the game, while finding that its updated game play creates an entirely new challenge. No longer content just to wear different-colored overalls, Mario and Luigi also possess different skill sets (Mario can stop quicker, while Luigi can jump higher). In addition to the classic enemies already known to fans worldwide, there are also Poison Mushrooms, backward Warp Zones, and the occasional wind gust (which can help or hinder your progress) to take into account. And if that's somehow not enough, expert players can go looking for the game's secret worlds. So get ready to put your Mario skills to the ultimate test, and save the Princess again. Just don't be surprised if she's in another castle! References in later games *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - The "burning rubber" sound effect returns. *''Super Mario Kart'' - The computer-controlled Toad and Peach are able to throw Poison Mushrooms, which are not usable by the player. *''Super Smash Bros.'' series - Luigi's physics carry over into these games. From Super Smash Bros. Melee onward, Poison Mushrooms appear as items. **''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - Bowser's eighth coloration is based on the appearance of the blueish Bowser's Brother from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is available as a masterpiece, and an orchestrated medley of songs from that game can play on the Mushroom Kingdom U stage. *''Super Mario Galaxy/''Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Luigi's physics carry over into these games. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - Poison Mushrooms return, working as they do in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Luigi's physics once again return. Goal Poles appear after boss fights in airships and castles, like in World 9-3 of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. The true final level ends with a "Thank You!" message (like in World 9-4 of The Lost Levels), though it is translated. *''Super Mario 3D World'' - Luigi's physics, Goal Poles after boss fights, and the true last level's "Thank You" message once again return. *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' - When Huey finds out the Mini Paint Star in Ruddy Road has most of its color missing, he exclaims "What in the Lost Levels is going on here?" *''Super Mario Odyssey: The "burning rubber" sound effect returns again in 8-bit sections. The words "Thank You" are peppered throughout the true last mission. Trivia *On the Wii Menu, It was listed as '''SMB: The Lost Levels'.* The ending theme in the Famicom Disk System version of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was first composed as the ending theme of Super Mario Bros., before being shortened due to storage limitations.shmuplations, "Koji Kondo – 2001 Composer Interview". Retrieved November 29, 2016 *Dummied data for the game Animal Forest + indicated that Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (or, more accurately, Super Mario Bros. 2) as well as Mario Open Golf would have been included as a playable Famicom game, but it ultimately was cut with not even a ROM or models available inside.https://tcrf.net/Animal_Crossing#Removed_Games *At the end of the Mario Kart 8 April 30 Nintendo Direct, when the Nintendo fan pulls out his "Things to do before I die" list to write "Buy Mario Kart 8", one of the other notes on the list is "Beat SMB2: The Lost Levels",[https://youtu.be/JbuJZP0_8iQ?t=2152 Wii U - Mario Kart 8 Direct 4.30.2014 - YouTube] which is a joke about how difficult the game is compared to other Mario games. *The worlds that take place at night (2 and 7) and the worlds with an underwater level (3 and 6) are the inverse of in the original Super Mario Bros. References External links *[https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/brOSC_O3PT8C7hsdppbnp43lXATHKpWn Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels] at Nintendo.com Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Mario games Category:Famicom Disk System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1986 video games Category:1993 video games Category:1994 video games Category:2004 video games Category:2007 video games Category:2014 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo (Japan) Category:Games published by Nintendo (North America) Category:Games published by Nintendo (Other regions) Category:Platformer games Category:Nintendo Switch Online games